Finding You Could Never Seem So
by reliand
Summary: Summary: Over 2 years has passed since Sora let go of Kairi’s hand and he’s angry that all he has time for is to defeat the heartless. When he comes across Kairi’s good luck charm he decides to go back to Destiny Island. What may come of this tale,
1. Default Chapter

**Finding You Could Never Seem So...**

**Disclaimer:** I could never create such an elaborate game...but at least I can write some of my own weird versions of it.

**Summary:** Over a year has passed since Sora let go of Kairi's hand and he's angry that all he has time for is to defeat the heartless. When he comes across Kairi's good luck charm he decides to go back to Destiny Island. What may come of this tale, can only be read here...

****

**Prologue**

Sora breathed in the bitter air around him. He could smell the vile stench of battle that was filling his nostrils. What an overpowering smell it was, and it made it hard for him to think that anything good in these worlds even existed. But of course there was...

There were at least a few things. The people with strong hearts that held their worlds together, the anticipation of seeing their loved ones again, and the hope that peace would reign through every sky and children could play without fear of being killed by a shadowed creature.

He rummaged for a different charm to put on his keyblade when he pulled out the Jungle King, Spellbinder, Divine rose, and then the Oathkeeper. He pulled it out and laid it in the center of his palm. Gazing down at it he remembered when he assured Kairi that he would bring it back to her. It had been longer than a year since he let go of her hand, telling her that he would come back to her. He closed his fingers tightly around the star-shaped charm.

He needed this...a break from the endless battles against the heartless, Axel , and the other Unknowns. Even if he looked well and happy, he was dying on the inside. Closing the door on Riku and then leaving Kairi behind had been the hardest thing he had ever done. It was slowly eating away at him that both could be dead and he hadn't been there to try and stop it.

He released his grip on the charm and placed it on the chain of his keyblade. His hands held the imprint of five points that had dug into his hands. He rose his head away from the chain and looked out before him at the castle of Hollow Bastion. He scowled at the place that had ripped Riku's soul from his body. Turning his back on it he leaped down the many ledges back to his rocket, Goofy and Donald on his tail.

"I'm coming Kairi...I'm coming home," he whispered.

A/N: YAY!!! My first ever writing is now posted...please review to tell me what you think.


	2. Traverse Town

Finding You Could Never Seem So...

**Disclaimer: **I'm not alone in thinking that Kingdom Hearts is my own property...but then again my mind always has me thinking things.

Traverse Town

Sora had left Hollow Bastion is a matter of minutes. He had to get back to his island to see Kairi. He hadn't thought of it as a choice, but simply a matter that had to be down with. Donald and Goofy had yet to question him on where they were headed, which was quite odd. No matter, they would very soon. They were be taking a very different course than was usual to the other worlds. But then there was a presented problem.

Sora didn't actually know where Destiny Island was. It would probably take him a fair few weeks before he would see the sweeping waves of the ocean, hear the call of a lazy breeze, or feel the fine sand between his callused hands. He bit his lower lip in anticipation, hoping it would be sooner than he thought it would. He supposed he could always ask Cid to install a tracking gummie, which would enable him to find his world much easier. He really didn't want to ask him in front of Donald, however, who would surely object to such a quest. He quickly took hold of the steering wheel and veered it to the left.

"Let's go restock before we head to another world."

"Your crazy Sora...we'll lose atleast two hours of battle if we head back to Traverse Town." Donald said jerking the wheel back to where it was before.

"Oh come on!" Sora cried, "We could do with you getting a new staff, and Goofy' s shield is getting pretty worn out."

"I said 'NO'!" Donald yelled stubbornly.

"You useless bint! We could use with some new upgrades on our ship as well...not to mention that we haven't talked to Leon in a while."

"I don't care!"

Goofy chose to speak up at this moment. "You know Donald, Sora does have a point... we could just stop by real quick." Donald glared at him for a moment and then agreed with an annoyed air to his body language. With a huff he sat down and folded his arms across his chest.

It was atleast a thirty-minute drive to Traverse Town and Sora could see why the persistent duck didn't want to make the trip. He was quite happy with the fact that Donald kept quiet the entire journey, most likely wishing that he hadn't given in to the pair.

When the world came into sight Sora smiled slightly. He was eager to get a tracking block for the ship. He slowed down the rocket a great deal as they came close to contact with the surface and they landed with a gentle 'thud'. He switched the power to off and quickly escaped from the confinement that surrounded him. He hopped down from the doorway and abruptly made his way to the third district. Cid would be in the house that had once stood vacant, but now was occupied mostly for the sake of talking about defeating the heartless. You know, the usual thing that was retaining Sora' s life.

He stepped into the house, with not so much as a knock on the door. As he stepped into the space he caught a glimpse of something most interesting. Cid had Yuffie pinned against a wall and was engrossing her in an animated kiss. Sora wanted to giggle but decided against it.

"Hem-hem..." he started. The couple quickly stopped, Cid backing away from her.

"Oh, hey Sora!" Yuffie said hastily, "umm, we weren't expecting you!"

He shook his head fleetingly for a second before speaking to the girl, "obviously not...umm, Cid I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Ya sure kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm nearly seventeen, only two more weeks." Cid smiled apologetically but continued to stand in the same position. "Actually I was hoping to talk to you in some place more private...like the cave."

"Oh, okay." They both walked out the door Cid waving casually back at Yuffie, who looked somewhat disappointed that he had to leave. It was a quiet walk to the hidden cave and once they arrived Sora wasn't sure of how to ask one of the questions so he held off.

"So what's up Sora?" Cid asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could install a Tracking gummi on our ship?"

"That's it? Ya, no charge..." he looked at him strangely before speaking again, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Actually no...I need it because I was going to try and find Destiny Island. I was hoping you and Leon could maybe distract Donald and Goofy for me while I take the ship."

"What?! Why?" he asked.

Donald wouldn't want me going. He'd say we need to focus on our mission." Cid said.

"Well, he would have a fair point. You do need to focus on your mission." Cid said.

"But Cid, I need to go back! I need to see my home, my parents, Kairi..." he said the last part particularly quiet. "I could lock the door why I'm there too."

"Sora that's not the point..."

He was cut off by Sora' s loud shout, "Then what is! I can't take this anymore...I need to see Kairi!" He calmed himself before he spoke again, "Please just do this for me Cid."

Cid sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "Sure Sora...we'll do this if it means so much to you. You'll have to help us with a plan to keep them away from you though."

"Fine! Thanks Cid." He nodded obliging the gratefulness.

"I'll put in your upgrade now." He left without even a second look back. Sora sat on the hard stone floor of the cave and looked at the image across the tunnel. The silver crescent moon on the great expanse of blue sky. It was quite beautiful looking at the stars that were scattered across it. He loved looking at the stars but every time he did he was likely to see a celestial light fade from the sky. It was most depressing that he hadn't been able to save some of the worlds.

He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him, obviously from someone descending the stairs from Merlin's house. He twisted his body around and placed his hand on the floor to keep him balanced, and looked at the form of Leon standing in front of him.

"Oh, hi," he said shortly.

"Cid came to see me," Leon said casually. "He said you needed some help keeping Donald and Goofy out of the way while you go home." Sora nodded his reply and watched Leon attentively for a response. "You can only be gone a week for a week to two weeks at the most."

"Why?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You have to remember your mission Sora," Leon said stiffly. "I know you miss her so I'll give you that much time, then it's back to locking the keyholes."

"No problem," he agreed. "I'm going to seal Destiny Islands' while I'm there. I already know where it is so it should be quite simple."

"Just remember, the heartless are drawn to you because you wield the keyblade. To keep the away from your home, just cover the blade with a cloth and put it somewhere safe, which is hidden.

"Alright! When do I leave?"

"It should only be a few more minutes. Cid will be done soon and then we have to lure those two gits down here...but he'll probably do it by himself" Sora laughed and laid down, spread eagle, across the stone. Leon on the other hand, lifted his blade and began swiping it through the air, practicing his sword wielding skill.

It was then, that Cid came in from the alley entrance, at a bit of a run. "Okay Sora, hurry! They'll be here in just a little bit. Leave from the stairs." Sora leapt up from the floor and practically flew up the stairs to Merlin's House. Once inside he quickly took the teleporter to the ship.

"Thank God!" he heaved as he appeared inside and he sat down buckling his belt. He hit a few buttons and a navigation screen appeared. The screen held hundreds of tiny pinpricks of purple, which indicated all the worlds. He decided to narrow them down a bit first, testing the new equipment. He typed up the word "Islands" and about thirty stars remained as a glowing violet.

"Hmm..." he started as he began to type in something else. "Destiny...Islands," he said putting the data in carefully. He searched the projection for barely two seconds when he saw it, "There!" he yelled in glee. "There it is...right by Atlantica." It wasn't right by it, but it was the closest world in range. He pulled on the lever, which put a shield around the ship and then took off.

"Here I go..."

**A/N: **Okay 2nd chapter is now complete...All right fine, it is actually the first chapter because the prologue doesn't count. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and if you didn't, I hoped you liked it all the same. So... Thank you One Winged Tenshi huggles tightly, AeRiSdOnO, and FF-Rules... Please Review and I love you all!!


	3. Home

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the only one in thinking I own Kingdom Hearts...but then again my mind always has me thinking things.

CH. 2 Home 

There it was...a mere 300 feet in front of him. The chain of islands he so longed to see. Sora slowed down the shop immensely as it neared the world that brought his own existence into play. The stars became small dots behind him as he entered the planet, and dark clouds flowed in front of his eyes...but then he was through.

There they were. The islands were spread out in the vast ocean of about 50 miles. They were hard to see in the dark of the night but he could make out the enigmatic outlines. He brought the ship in close and removed the glowing shield that surrounded it. He was glad he landed on the island he knew the best. He made sure it was safely hidden in the brush of the trees. He would be here for two weeks so it would need to be away from the prying eyes of curious people.

They were innocents, so it was likely the islanders hadn't had any visitors from the outside worlds yet. Including the heartless. He looked under his seat and pulled out a thick, blue blanket that had been folded into an almost perfect square. He threw it open with a swift movement of his arms and removed his keyblade from his belt. He wrapped the cloth around his weapon and placed it under his seat. He wasn't worried about someone trying to steal it because it would just reappear in his hand anyway. He was just taking Leon's advice. If his blade was removed from his hands and covered then it would keep any energy from attracting the heartless. Sora would do anything to keep them away from the island, and once he sealed the keyhole they would stay out.

He left the rocket, locking the door behind him. He walked away from the thick trees and made his way down to the beach. It was quite a short walk to the small dock where their boats could often be seen tied to it. It took him by surprise when he saw one.

It must have been around midnight, so everyone should have been asleep. He looked into it, noticing the carved name that was imprinted at the bottom, indicating that the boat was his. He stared at it wondering why it was there, but then he remembered that he had taken the boat here the night his little world was destroyed...the night he became the keyblade master.

He guessed that it had to do with Kairi. It was custom on the island that if you were to die or go missing, and be gone for more than a year your boat was to be sunk. He didn't see how she could've saved it because many people on the island would never believe that he was sealer of the keyholes and fighter of hearts and good. He laughed out loud...no one would probably know what that meant anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into his boat, unaware of someone watching him by the hidden cave. Their arms were crossed and its head was cocked to the side in mild interest. The person turned and entered the small cave, its black overcoat billowing behind them.

Sora had quickly paddled to one of the main islands...his own. The one of course that contained his home. It was just the way he remembered it, except for a new house that was right across from his... 'WAIT! My House!' he thought. He turned his gaze to the tan brick only a 100 or so feet away.

In his joy he ran to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He realized he was being awfully stupid if he thought it would be unlocked at this time of night. He cursed himself and went to the side of the house his bedroom had been on. He climbed on the white lattice, which had hundreds of blood-red roses blooming on it. It was quick and easy, given that the trellis had many foot-holes, and he almost yelled in triumph as he pushed open the window of his room. He put his arm through the opening and holding onto the ledge he swing his body from the makeshift ladder. One of his legs made its way on to the ledge and he heaved the rest of his body through the window, and landed with a 'thud' on the carpet.

"Ow..." he whispered as he uprighted himself into a sitting position. That's when he took in the surroundings of his room. His bed was pushed in the corner, by the other window that looked out towards the sea. Above it hung the ship with two young children inside it. His dresser was pushed into another corner of the room, along with his desk. A Toy airplane was hanging above it and a chest was at the end of his bed. He walked over to it and threw open the lid, revealing almost every toy he ever remembered playing with. They were organized in such a way that Sora could distinguish exactly what they were. It was odd...He closed the lid and walked over to his dresser. Sora looked upon it with a pained expression across his features.

The surface of his wardrobe held pictures...all of him. He stared at the younger versions of him smiling up from their frames. His dad was holding him on his shoulders and he looked about three-years-old. Another was when he was ten holding the new puppy his mother had brought home for him. The last one he glanced at was of him, Kairi, and Riku...they looked about seven or eight and they were drawing pictures in the sand with sticks and laughing at some childish joke.

Sora smiled down at it, not even remembering the day. He looked so happy in these pictures and he wondered how it would feel to be with his family again. He wondered how it would feel to...feel happiness again. He turned around, gazing around his room again. It was eerie...so quiet, and so clean. He couldn't ever remember his room being clean. There were always clothes and toys littering the floor but now everything was packed away.

Then he saw it. Lying in front of his pictures was his wooden sword he had used many times to impress Kairi. He grabbed it off his dresser and swung it around easily. It was so light and it felt awfully foreign in his hands...but how wouldn't it after using the keyblade for so long. He put it back on the dresser and opened his top drawer. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and quickly stripped off his clothes. He tried pulling the shirt over his head but his arms got stick in the holes. He grabbed the seam of the garment and ripped it back over his head, hearing a small tear.

"Damnit," he whispered, tossing it to the ground. He walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets, He climbed into the feather mattress in only a pair of silk black boxers. He covered himself up with the thin sheets and rolled onto his side to look out the window. The palm tree in front of the window blocked the moon from sight and his breathing became shallow as he fell asleep.

Sora re-awoke in the morning to the bright sun shining violently through his window. He put his arm in front of his eyes as he slowly opened them. He let out a groan and rolled over, facing the door. He guessed it was about ten or eleven in the morning. He closed his eye just as the door to his room opened. In his half asleep daze he heard the breathy voice of a woman.

"Madeen...see there is no one in here. I dreamed he was asleep in his bed, but he will never come back... Arra, come here sweetie." The voice paused for a second and she walked over o the door. He felt a hot breath on his face but it soon faded as the voice spoke again. "Madeen! Come on dog."

"Uppy, up please," a child's voice said. Sora' s eyes snapped open. He must be in the wrong house. There were no children who lived with him, because he had been an only child. His vision came into focus and he sat up looking at the form of a woman in her mid-thirties. She was holding a small girl on her hip. His mother's straight brown hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes were a dull brown. Their sparkle gone, as if she lost something precious. The little girl in her arms had dark black hair that was short and curly, and she was about two-years-old. A dog was at her heels and he remembered her as Madeen, which he had gotten when he was ten.

As soon as he had sat up though, his mother stopped and stared at him transfixed. Her eyes were roaming over his face slowly until she spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Sora..." she set the child down as tears began to form in her eyes and Sora kicked off his sheets hurriedly. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a soft hug. It was kind of weird because he was at least five inches taller than she was now. She quivered and placed her arms around his waist, and her face in his shoulder. He felt her warm tears hit his skin and he inwardly shuddered at the pain his mother had been in.

"They thought you were dead. Everyone did...except me," she said softly.

"Shh..."Sora cooed, trying to calm her. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make you a cup of tea." She nodded slowly and picked up the little girl. Sora put his arm around his mother's neck and helped her to the stairs. At his side, Madeen licked his palm with the wet pad of his tongue. He laughed and patted her head nonchalantly.

They walked down the stairs together and Sora led his mom over to the couch. After sitting her upon it he led himself into the kitchen.

It was quite how he remembered it. The large island counter in the center of the room had five stools on one side of it. The fridge and stove where placed in the corners of the room, and a large pantry was on the left.

He walked over to the pantry and went inside. It was enormous. Sora guessed that it held every spice and seasoning imaginable. He could tell from a quick glance that a majority of the cupboard was filled with Instant Ramen and large bags of rice that were stacked in the corner. The back held fruit and vegetables; canned and fresh. On the wall to his right he saw just what he was looking for.

The middle shelf held many powdered koolades, cappuccinos, and tea. He scanned over the large mass of boxes and containers, finding titles such as: Irish Breakfast and Darjeeling. He, however, picked a Japanese Tea.i

He went back into the kitchen and pulled a mug out of the cupboard. He filled at at the sink and put a spoonful of the powder in the cup. He quickly stirred it and went back to the living room.

He handed the cup to his mother and she took all small sip. She sat back into the sofa and Sora took a seat beside her.

"So umm, Sora..." She asked nervously. "Where have you been? It's been a little over two years, and Kairi was the last person to see you.

"Well, mom...it's kind of a long story."

"We have time." She answered shortly.

"Okay... where should I start?"

"How about from your disappearance. When I came up to your room and you were missing."

He folded his hands across his lap and stared out the window in front of him. "Alright...I took the boat to the island."

TO BE CONTINUED...

i **Japanese Tea - **Meaning that it is of course a sort of JAPANESE TEA!!! UH DUH!!! J/k j/k

**Kairi999 (Me): **I know I could have made this longer but I really didn't want to type all the crap that happened to Sora. I'm sure that I'll of course put in some things throughout the story...if it is absolutely necessary. Now, time to thank the fans...

FFRulesAww...I'm so glad you like it. I also had to get rid of Donald. I think he is always in the way. I hope you like the later chapters.

ShirureyuLOL!!! I love that...I'm glad my story...umm...er...Rocks your socks. I hoped you liked this chapter as well. I made sure that Sora didn't yell a lot in this chapter...but I think I might make him a little disturbed.

One Winged Tenshi:Aww, Thank you sweetie. hugglesand I'm going to read Ch. 3 of the Vampire Game right now. Which I know I will definitely love cough ( I have a soft spot for Riku/Sora).

**Kairi999: **I love you guys...you are my pride and joy. hugs tightly I'm going to start writing Chapter 4 tonight. Umm, well... I'm off to do something deliciously sinful. Shifts eyes I'm sure you'll find out what all in good time. walks out her door and takes a plane to Destiny Islands...comes back around 34 hours later dragging a huge bag behind her. Mwhahahaha!!!


	4. People

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts…THEN I WOULD BE BLOODY RICH ALREADY! Gomen, didn't mean to yell like that.

**Summary:** This story is about the noble Sora who comes back to Destiny Islands to see Kairi (or stay with her…). Will she still love him and will he find himself falling for the Girls Next Door…or the guy with silver hair.

**A/N: **Mwhahahaa!!! Yeah I know…My summary (see above) has gotten more interesting. I didn't want to give it away so early but I'm going to mention the "GIRLS" in this chapter. When I do introduce you to them, I hope you likey.

**CH. 3 People**

His mother had pressed him with questions for nearly three hours. He was smart enough to answer every single one.

When he explained that he came back because he had missed her so much, she smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug. It was now, however, her turn to answer questions.

"Mom…what's been going on here?"

"Well, not much Sora. Same as ever really," She answered.

"What about the house across the street?" Sora asked. "Who lives there?" he was quite curious to find out.

"Oh, that house was just recently built." She scrunched her eyes in concentration. "The family moved in about a month ago. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Kimble, and they have three daughters. Lacia and Nirra, I'm pretty sure they are about your age. Then there is little Arra here, the youngest." She pointed to the little girl playing with some blocks in front of the sofa.

"Are they twins?" he asked inquisitively.

"Huh? Heavens no…Nirra is about a year younger than you I'd suspect, and I know she is younger than her sister. They are absolutely beautiful though." She paused for a moment and then continued, "in spite of the fact, I've heard they are a bit on the wild side.

Sora had stopped listening already. '_Beautiful,' _he thought, '_just like Kairi… Kairi! How did I forget to ask about her.'_

"What about Kairi?" He asked, cutting her off. She was slightly caught off guard when he asked the question.

Oh, umm… She'd be leaving school about now." She explained. "Why?"

He got up from his spot on the couch in a swift movement and turned to his mom, his eyes unfocused. "Mom, I…you don't mind if I go do you?"

"Sora! You just got back…"

"I know mom, but I… need to do something."

She frowned sadly at him and then spoke after a long pause. "Alright…but Sora, come back soon. Dinner will be in about an hour."

He strolled to the door and pulled it open, walking outside. A mall breeze swept through his hair as some white clouds moved in front of the sun.

He sighed and walked down the steps of his porch and made his way to the sidewalk. The school would be no more than eight blocks from his house. He could make his way there in about twenty-five minutes.

'_She would most likely be home by then' _he thought, '_He would be to late.'_ He kicked the rough cement with the sole of his shoe and fell down into the soft grass.

He wasn't even sure if he remembered where she lived. _'It was on a…a street! That's it! Wait, wait…that's not right.' _He told himself. _'Of course she lived on a street, but which one.'_ The trouble was, he had only gone to Kairi' s house a few times as a child. She usually came to his house with Riku and then they would head off to play and explore on the island.

He laid his head down on the grass and stared up at the sky. The sun was starting to come back out from behind the clouds and he squinted his eyes against the light. He could see tree branches to his left and they were swaying in the small wind that was present.

He closed his eyes and put one hand behind his head. The short pieces of grass from the manicured lawn tickled the back of his arm, but he did not dare move. To him, it felt almost…relieving.

He heard the distinct sound of an engine from a car and it pulled into a driveway close to his house. The sound abruptly stopped and he heard a door opening. It closed with a 'snap' and he heard a sort of jingling, as if from keys.

"Hey. You okay?" Sora opened his eyes to see a blue gaze above him. It was a boy with bleach, blonde hair and nicely toned skin. He smiled down at Sora and spoke again. "I take that as a 'yes'.

"Uhuh, I'm fine," he murmured quietly. The blonde looked at him in a curious manner and then spoke again.

"Do I know you? I swear I have seen you some place before." He quirked an eyebrow waiting for a response.

Then it hit him. This was Tidus. The boy who always felt so sure of himself, whether it be at a vicious game of battle or winning some uncaring girl's attention. He seemed to have changed somewhat for the better.

His blonde hair was still held in the same fashion but his eyes looked quite a bit bluer. His cheeks were flushed as if he had been running and his face was stilled with an intriguing sort of look. His skin was mildly tanned and on the bottom of his neck was a small love bite. He wore the same silver chain around his neck and he had a small tattoo of the charm on his forearm. He was wearing a dark, blood red shirt that covered the top of his baggy jeans. Underneath the shirt he wore a white, wife beater.

"Umm, are you sure you are alright?" he asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Oh. Umm, Sora…" He sat up from the grass as Tidus' s jaw dropped open. His red cheeks quickly drained of their color.

He licked his lips uncertainly and then opened his mouth to speak. "Your Sora?" he paused as Sora nodded his head in confirmation. "My god! You've changed."

He shrugged half-heartedly and looked up into the excited face of Tidus. "Do you want to come in? My mom can cook us some dinner and we can go play video games or something."

"Actually Tidus, I'll be having dinner with my mom in about an hour." He had a weird sort of expression on his face as he listened to Sora' s voice.

"Oh, yeah. I bet she missed you huh?"

"Yeah, she was really happy that I'm back." He told him.

"I bet…We missed you Sora. Where have you been anyway?" he asked

"I've been…away."

"Oh. Well, I hope it was fun." He paused again trying to figure out what else he should say. "Sure you don't want to come in?"

"Maybe some other time Tidus."

"Alright then! I'll see you later Sora." He jogged up to the house next door to his own. He waved heartily as he unlocked the door and entered the house. Sora stood up from his spot on the ground and brushed off the black jeans he had thrown on that afternoon. His mom was going to take him shopping tomorrow because his clothing was two sizes to small.

Right now he was sporting some unbelievably tight black jeans. His T-shirt was a dark blue, but it was hugging his skin so tightly that you could see every fine muscle against the fabric. He felt overly exposed in such an outfit but he hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

He started walking back up to his house, his feet dragging sluggishly behind him. He walked up the steps of his house when he heard the sudden roar of music.

Bend me, break me 

_Anyway you need me._

_All I want is you._

He turned around to see the source of the woman's carrying voice. A silver convertible was driving up the street, and it pulled into the house right across from his. The music abruptly stopped and two figures hopped out of the car. Two young women about his age. He couldn't see their faces but one had long blonde hair that had slight curls through it, and the other had shoulder-length, straight black hair.

'_I wonder if those are the sisters my mom talked about,'_ he thought. The girls chatted animatedly as they made their way up to their house. He continued to watch them until the blonde curls whipped out of sight as the door closed. He opened his own door and went into the house.

I'm back mom," he called. He waited for a few seconds until his mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, your back so soon. You were only gone fifteen minutes." Sora shrugged in answer and walked into the kitchen. In the time he had been outside she had already started dinner.

She had small strips of chicken on a cutting board and she had several vegetables laid out on the counter. He sat down on one of the stools and watched her sprinkle a variation of spices on the raw meat.

She put them into a pan to fry in a spicy looking sauce. She cut up the water chestnuts, bamboo shoots, red onion, broccoli, pea pods, and the rest of the vegetables. She quickly scrapped them into the pan and mixed it with the chicken. Then she poured in juice from a container that the chicken had most likely marinated in.

She went into the pantry and came back out holding a rather large bowl, filled with brown rice. She dumped it into a two-quart pan with some water in the bottom.

"I'm so sorry if it looks like a little much Sora but you, me, and Arra will be eating all this.

"What about dad?" ha asked after a long pause.

"Your father won't be eating with is tonight. He's on a business trip"

"Where?" Sora asked.

"On one of the other islands. He should be back in a few days." She informed him as she stirred the rice.

At that moment Madeen bounded into the room with the hyper-looking Arra on her back. The small girl giggled as Madeen sat down and she fell to the floor.

She stood up and tugged on Sora' s arm and squealed, "Up please!" He looked down at her for a moment, while her face formed into the cutest little pout. He obliged and picked up the small child, while she giggled in glee.

"She is so cute, isn't she?" Sora only smiled and nodded. His mom pulled out three bowls, a few pairs of chopsticks, and some linen napkins. She scooped up the fried rice and placed it in each bowl, then she put the chicken mixture over the top. Handing a bowl to Sora, he set Arra on a stool to his left.

It had been so long since he had his mother's food…real food. It wasn't very common for him to stop at some restaurant to eat a spectacular meal. He had a "mission" to do after all. He picked up some of the mixture of food with his utensil and stuffed it into his mouth.

It tasted wonderful. With a small '_crunch' _one of his water chestnuts burst, releasing their taste in his mouth. "Mmm…this is so good mom."

"I'm glad you like it Sora. I remember when you used to complain when I made this with fried rice. Now look at you," she gaped at him to show her point, "wolfing it down like there is no tomorrow."

When dinner was over, Sora washed the dishes in an act to help. He was rinsing the last pan when he heard the doorbell ring. He put the pan down and wiped his hands on his jeans. He left the kitchen, intending to answer the door. His mom, however, reached it first.

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize you were in here."

She opened the door just as she spoke. "It's no trouble Sora. Go relax or something." She turned towards the person outside the door. "Oh, hello Nirra."

"Hello Mrs. Harker," said a girl's voice. "My parents asked me to come pick up Arra for them."

"Oh, of course. Come on in sweetie."

Sora walked up the stairs and called down to his mother, "Mom, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright…" she answered back. Sora heard the voices behind him converse but he continued to his room without turning around.

"You have a son?" Her voice was sweet and seemed almost angelic.

"Yes! He just came home today."

"What's his name?" she asked in her winsome voice.

The last word he heard before he shut his bedroom door was from his mother. "Sora…"

**A/N:** SO, I have mentioned both girls, and almost let Sora see Nirra. These girls are most definitely going to thicken the plot. I am also trying to make each chapter a ½ to 1 page longer each time. We'll see how that works out. And now it is time to thank my reviewers.

**AeRiSdOnO**I'm glad your enjoying it and I'll try to update sooner.

**x3 Apolla**Yeah I thought, "What the hell, I'll just make him go back and then put a few little twists into the plot. Maybe some new…What? You thought I was actually going to give it away? So did I.

**Padfoot's Pup**Aww, I'm happy that you loved it. tries to make you stop crying

**DonkeyK:** I tried to make it longer if that helps. Every chapter will be longer I promise.

**SHADOWSTRIKE: **I promise you that your love of Sora/Kairi will be fulfilled...but I can't promise there won't be distractions from other people (the GIRLS and Riku). There could be quite the little struggle for Sora to hold onto his relationship with Kairi.

**Lizziepadmegrl**: Ahh, the rating is for future chapters...language, maybe violence, and sexual content. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**classengurl**: Well, that's kewl. I like silly people and I'm glad I'll be able to find this out more in the future. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

Now that I have thanked you all for being so wonderful umm, I have something to tell you all

**Kairi999 (me): **Whew! I went on a wonderful trip to the Destiny Islands that lasted like 12 hours. Most of the trip was the plane ride…and I didn't bring ANYTHING back with me!

indistinct mumbling

**Kairi999: **Except maybe him…but he wanted to come. Well, lovely evening isn't it Sora?

**Sora: **Wha…Wait! What the Hell?

**Kairi999: **So how do you like your new accommodations?

**Sora: **You kidnapped me?

**Kairi999: **Of course I did. Your just far too hot to be with the real Kairi.

**Sora: **Your name is Kairi? **YOU DAMN IMPOSTER! **Using her name, hoping that I will be ticked into liking you. So then we can begin a relationship. **LIKE HELL!!!**

**Kairi999: **We'll see little prince. You'll like the comfort of my bed soon enough.

**Sora: **Shut up!

**Kairi999:** If only you would be more willing.

**Sora: **Never!

**Kairi999: **Whatever you say. hides handcuffs in dresser drawer


	5. Her and Her

**Disclaimer:** It's kind of obvious that I didn't come up with Kingdom Hearts. It is a game and this is a written story that I have put on This story is about the noble Sora who comes back to Destiny Islands to see Kairi (or stay with her…). Will she still love him and will he find himself falling for the Girls Next Door…

* * *

**Chapter 4 Her and Her**

Sora, who had fell asleep to the murmurs of his mother and the girl called Nirra, woke up quite early the next morning. He had lain in bed watching the sun slowly rise from beyond the ocean. As soon as the bright pinks and heavy oranges left the scene he shut the curtains to try and sleep more.

It didn't take him long, however, to figure out that he wasn't going back to sleep. His mom came bustling in holding the baggy black clothing he had worn two days ago, when he had arrived. He mumbled and rolled onto his other side, not wanting the light from the hallway waking him up anymore. His bedroom light was snapped on exactly as he thought it and he was forced to hide his face in the pillow.

"Sora, get up." His mom said. He groaned into his pillow, clearly a sign that he wasn't ready to leave the confinement of his bed. "Sora, come on. We need to buy you new clothing."

That last part woke him up. He really didn't want to wear anything that was going squeeze the life out of him. The jeans he had worn yesterday had left deep red markings into his stomach. He looked down at his stomach, which was bare, and he could still make out the imprint of the metal button.

He sighed and sat up. "Here are your clothes Sora," she said handing him his clean outfit. She left the room shutting the door behind her and Sora started to pull on the black pants. He buckled the red belts that strapped themselves across his pants. He put his black shirt over his head and then stuffed his arms into the black jacket that went over the top. Zipping it up halfway he left the room and took the stairs two at a time.

He almost bumped into his mom entering the kitchen. She swiftly dodged his quick movements and chided him for being in such a hurry.

"Slow down kiddo," she said putting a plate of eggs on the counter. Sora took the seat in front of the dish and picked up his fork to begin eating. "Me and Nirra had quite the conversation last night."

"Did you now?" Sora asked.

"Uhuh," she mumbled. "Nirra would really like to meet you Sora," she said smiling. "I'd think you would really like her." Sora nodded because he really wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

Sora and his mom had spent four or five hours at the store. They had bought so much clothing that he wondered how they could afford it. He realized, however, that his parents hadn't had to take care of him for about three years. This would certainly allow more money to come their way.

He helped carry in the bags that were filled of his jeans, shirts, shorts, and hoodies. When they arrived upstairs they dumped the packages onto his bed. His mom went over to the dresser and pulled out every single article of clothing within.

"I'll just throw these away," she said while picking up part of the enormous pile. "Start putting your new stuff away, will you," she said carrying the armload of old garments. Sora did what he was told and started putting the many new outfits into the drawers. His mom came and took the rest of the pile away and she let him finish putting his boxers in the top drawer.

When he was done he started collecting the bags that were now empty. He crumpled them into a huge ball and he went down the stairs to throw the garbage away. Stuffing them in the wastebasket, he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," he called loudly. He left the kitchen and opened the door. "Hello," he said casually to the girl in front of him.

"Hello to you," she answered back in an angelic tone. She was a few inches shorter then Sora and she had vibrant lavender eyes. Her black hair fell just past her shoulders and it was completely straight. She seemed somewhat pale except for the streaks of pink coloring in her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a bright yellow shirt that seemed very tight and low-cut…but maybe that was just his imagination.

"Are you here to see my mother? Come on in," he said before she answered. She entered the house but told him the real reason she was there.

"Actually, I came over to meet you. Your mother told me that you just came back from this big trip around the world," She said

"More like I traveled to other worlds," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"…Nothing," he answered shortly."

"Oh, your name is Sora isn't it?" He nodded at her question and she continued talking. "Nirra Kimble," she said extending her hand. He took it and felt some awkwardness as she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back uncertainly.

"So do you think you will be in town long?" she asked him biting her lower lip.

"I don't think so, because my…"he was stuck on what to say. Friends, followers, colleagues, etc. He settled for two of them. "…My friends, followers, and I have some business to attend to."

"What sort of business," she asked lucidly,

He curled his lips back and looked at her…why was she trying to pry into his business. "I'm really not at liberty to discuss it." He said turning away from her. Sora couldn't have her knowing about the other worlds. It was too dangerous for anyone but his mother, Kairi, and him to know such things.

If Sora had eyes in the back of his head he would have seen the scowl that appeared on Nirra' s face, but as it was he was headed over to the couch to sit down. She followed him, somewhat annoyed that he wasn't fully paying attention to her. She had even worn a very low-cut shirt so that he would definitely find her attractive. Nirra wanted to be the first girl that Sora would interact with on the island, enabling her to most likely get the first kiss.

Sora shifted his eyes around the room. He didn't much want to be around this girl. He wanted to go out and see Kairi. Nirra stood before him, batting her eyelashes and waiting for him to say something.

"Err…Do you want to have a seat?" He asked nervously.

"That would be lovely." She sat down upon the sofa and scooted closer to Sora. "So are you going to be going to school?" Sora shook his head.

"I'm not even sure I'm staying on this island so I don't think it is a good idea for me to make any plans as of yet."

"Oh, well, if you decide to I'd be happy to show you around."

"No need," he said shortly. "I was a freshman when I left the islands so I know my way around Destiny High."

"Oh, I see then," cam her reply. "Even so, I would be flattered if you would let me help you around."

Sora bit back a growl of annoyance as the girl continued to pester him. He knew she was trying to be nice so he didn't want to refuse her offer. "That would be fine."

"Great!" she said excitedly. She began to twirl a strand of hair around her fingers and her smile had widened when he had accepted her offer to accompany him.

"Hey," Sora began, "you don't happen to know where Kairi Tribal lives?" Her smile faltered as the words came from his mouth.

Nirra looked down at the floor darkly. He had already met another girl on the island and now Sora wanted to go visit her. She knew who Kairi was of course, as did everyone. She was one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the school, along with herself. Nirra had never personally talked to the girl herself but she felt intimidated by her. She was always surrounded by a group of boys and a handful of friends, throwing her hair behind her shoulder as she flirted excessively.

Nirra had heard the talk of Kairi who was very respected and well known on the islands. When Kairi was five she had arrived on the island without any parents and not knowing where she had come from. The mayor and his wife had taken her in out of compassion. They had treated her like their own daughter, spoiling her greatly. Nirra had heard that a few years ago Kairi and two boys had gone missing. Kairi returned a few months later but the boys were never seen again. Some said she still awaited their return others said she believed them dead.

"Umm, do you even know who Kairi is?" Sora asked.

"Yes…but I'm not sure where she lives." It wasn't a complete lie, but he would never find out. She knew, along with everyone else, that Kairi lived three blocks from here on Old Orchard Drive. One of the biggest houses in the neighborhood and occupied by some of the most generous and charming people. Nirra looked up to see Sora' s head droop sadly from her words.

"I'll just look in the phone book then," he got up from his seat and went over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. His mom always kept paperwork and phone numbers in the bottom drawer of the large china credenza. He pulled out the drawer and immediately spotted the thin book right on top. Only a few thousand people lived on the islands and only about thirty different families on this island alone. Most of the occupants were children, and it was most common to have three or more of them in your own household. Sora, Kairi, and Riku' s families had been one of the few that had only one child. Sora knew that Kairi' s parents were unable to have children themselves, so the adoption of Kairi was quite wonderful.

He went back over to the couch and slopped down onto it ungracefully. He flicked through the pages of the book until he came to the T's. He scanned down the page until he found the name, "Tribal, Mattathias and Ganney". He knew those were the names of her parents and he stared at their address a long moment to memorize it.

"12 Old Orchard Drive, Partridge Dock, Destiny Islands." He whispered to himself. He said it a few more times before he closed the book and set it on the table. He got up from the soft cushions and looked down at Nirra who had been watching quietly the entire time he had looked for her address.

"I hope you don't mind, but I really got to run. I made a promise to Kairi and now I am finely able to see her." Nirra looked at him strangely for a moment and then vacated the seat on the couch.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sora," she said keeping her cool composure in place.

"Nice meeting you too," he said nodding. He led her to the door and called to his mother in the kitchen. "Mom!"

"Yes, Sora," she called back.

"I'm going to visit Kairi alright," he said smiling. Nirra noticed his excited appearance and her happiness quickly began to deflate.

"Okay, just be back in time for dinner."

"I will," Sora said. He opened the door and stepped through the entrance with Nirra at his side. "Hey, do you think you could point me in the right direction of Old Orchard Drive?"

"Umm…Err…yeah it is about three blocks down this road and then turn right on to Old Orchard." She said pointing with her finger. "It is the house…" she cut off when she realized what she was saying. He looked at her oddly before she recovered from her slip of tongue. "Wait, is it #12, Old Orchard Drive?" He nodded and she continued. "Okay, then it is the last house on the street. The really big one, that can be seen from the front of the street. That house turns the street into a dead end."

"Thank you," he said politely. "Hope to see you again soon." He told her as he walked to the sidewalk. He waved to her and she smiled slightly feeling gently put out from his plans. Of course, he hadn't meant to blow her off he was just eager to see someone. Someone, that had probably been flirting with him nonstop just hours or days before. She sighed heavily. Kairi could have any guy she wanted, even the newcomer.

Sora had been walking a little over twenty minutes when he found himself in front of the magnificent house. It was gorgeous, he didn't remember Kairi' s house being so big or beautiful, although he couldn't remember her house very well either. He stepped up to the door and rapped on the wood with his knuckles. He turned from the door to gaze at her yard which was filled with palm and fruit trees. Around the skirt of her dwelling there were huge, impressive gardens filled with shrubbery and blossoming plants. He smiled at the sight as he heard the handle being turned and the click of the door as it opened.

"Hello," a mellifluous voice said, carrying to his ears. He turned around, his eyes widened and he gasped. Kairi stood before him at a height of about 5'9. Her red hair was laying loosely over her shoulders and down to about her mid-back. Her full red lips were glazed with a shiny substance and her blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous glee. There were a few freckles splayed across her cheeks and arms. She was wearing what looked like her school uniform. She probably hadn't had time to change yet he guessed. It was a white, sleeveless blouse that had been unbuttoned at the top. She wore a blue, crosshatched, pleated skirt that went half way up her thighs. Her dark blue socks were pulled up to nearly her knees and her black shoes were fitted on top of them. She looked so innocent and sweet in the outfit and if her blouse hadn't been showing some of her cleavage Sora would have believed it.

"Umm, Kairi…" he said in a gentle whisper. It had sounded almost like a question.

"Yes?" she asked. Sora took a step forward and she gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "Don't I know you?" she asked.

"Yes…You do," he told her. She gazed at him a moment longer before a look of realization came into her eyes.

"…So…Sora…" Her eyebrows were knitted and she was looking at him with her face set in question. "Is that really you?" She asked as he saw tears spring into her eyes and attempt to fall.

"Yes, it is," Sora told her. He watched as her face first almost lifted into a smile and then as it slowly fell, along with a gush of tears. "Kairi? What is wrong?" he asked. She cried harder and brought her hands up to her face to wipe at her tears.

"Oh, as if you don't know," she said as she slapped his arm. Sora smiled as her hand came into contact with his flesh.

"Jeez Kairi, are you trying to take off my arm?" She giggled through her tears at him and she smiled.

"Atleast your personality hasn't changed, but I could hardly recognize you." Sora nodded at her observation. "Do you want to come in?" She asked as she wiped her face again with the back of her hand.

"Of course. I've kept you waiting far to long not to."

"Too right you have. I should have you grovel at my royal feet," she told him playfully.

Sora bowed at her request. "So sorry your majesty! I hadn't realized that the information of your royal heritage had gone to your head so quickly."

"Shut up you!" She said slapping him again. "I haven't even told anyone that I am a princess. By all accounts, no one would believe it anyway."

"Yeah, your probably right. Your far to ugly to be an actual princess." Sora dodged her hand again and laughed.

"When did you become such a jerk?" she said flipping her red tendrils behind her shoulder.

"Forgive me! I didn't realize you couldn't take sarcasm!" he said looking at her. "You've seemed to have blossomed over night, dear beauty."

"Your sweet," she said blushing, and turning her eyes to the floor. "But it has been longer than a night since we last met Sora."

"Oh, but Princess… it does not seem that long after all." Sora said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"To you maybe!" she said angrily. "I waited for you for thirty-one months, two weeks, and five days." She said glaring at him.

"Wow! You counted all that up?"

"Yes! I've been counting the days till your return," she said with another glare.

"No need to get angry with me princess. I came back for you." She lifted the corner of her mouth into a divine smile. Kairi came closer to him and snuggled in to his arms. He hugged her close and rested his chin upon the top of her head. "You know I've missed you."

"I as well."

"You missed yourself?" Sora asked jokingly.

"You, you idiot!" She didn't move, however, and kept her head pressed against his shoulder. He smiled and tightened his hold on her waist. He lay his head back down on hers closing his eyes. He unintentionally sniffed her hair smelling a fragrant apple. He brought one of his hands up and drug his fingers slowly through her hair. The lights from the sun caught in her flaming curls and made it look as though it was on fire. When it had all fallen from his hand she pulled back.

"You know, you really have changed," she said gazing at him. She placed a hand on his face and trailed it slowly downward feeling his skin. He closed his eyes against Kairi' s touch and then he felt a single finger slide down his neck, feeling a scar that was marked on his skin. Sora grabbed her hand when she touched it and pulled it away from his flesh.

"Don't," he stated simply.

"What happened Sora," she asked him.

"Just a scar," he told her. "You know from battle."

"Oh, I see…one of those secrets you must keep even when we never held a secret from each other as children." That was a downright lie. Well, she probably didn't know that though. In their years as children Sora had kept his feelings for her hidden well. That was a well kept secret that had battled its way to the surface many times.

"Fine have it your way, you stubborn ass!" she was joking again but she sounded half-serious. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine. How have you been?" She studied him a moment before answering the question.

"Nearly miserable, but my friends kept my spirits up. You know, everyone thought you were dead Sora? They told me that you probably wouldn't ever make it home. They shut their mouths after awhile…after I lashed out at them for not believing in your promise to me. I told them to keep your boat afloat."

Sora smiled, "well, that was sweet of you." He put his hands into his pockets suddenly feeling nervous around her. The girl, who had fought for him often.

"Tai and Selpie have especially been really good," she said. "They were really understanding about my worry for you." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"That was good of them," he didn't know who Tai was and Selpie was just a blur in his mind. He couldn't place her face but he knew that she was the bubbly, hyper girl that sat on the docks.

"Sora, I have a question," she stated, "Did Riku come back with you?"

Sora looked at the floor, "No…but I hope to find him soon." He hadn't seen Riku since the doors had closed. Kairi didn't know that part, and he hoped that Riku had appeared in a different world when Kingdom Hearts had been shut. When he looked up he saw Kairi with a saddened expression on her face. "Hey," he said grabbing her shin, "cheer up. Let's be optimistic of his return."

She smiled, "Yeah, better that way isn't it." He nodded. "So," Kairi said changing the topic of conversation. "Are you coming to school tomorrow? It would be nice to see your face in the halls again."

He bit his lip; "Oh…I don't know Kairi. I wasn't planning on staying to long." She looked crestfallen for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Oh, No you don't! You just got back! You are not leaving me again until I say so."

"That would be never then wouldn't it?"

"Precisely!" A smirk fell onto his lips then.

"How do you propose I find Riku if I am cooped up on these little islands?" He asked.

"You could always wait…atleast a few months." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and Sora laughed.

"Maybe…" he smiled down at her from his height advantage. "It is really nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"I really wish I could stay longer, but I promised my mom that I wouldn't be to long."

"Alright," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Course! Bye Kairi," Sora leaned in to give her hug before she opened the door to let him leave. He stepped outside and gave a small wave as he reached the stairs of her porch. She smiled again and leaned her head against the frame of the door, ruffling her red tendrils.

He headed to the sidewalk and heard the door close as he finally reached it. It certainly had been a great day for him. The look on Kairi' s face when she had seen him was quite sad yet entertaining to know she had missed him so much. He definitely planned to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE!) I hope the next chapter comes out much sooner. I have already begun writing it. Here is what to come next chapter:

**Title: **Ch. 5…wonderful huh? I thought so too. Actually the title is "Ch.5 Lacia"

Something devastating will happen, crushing someone and hopefully my readers.

A wonderful…sorry I was about to give something away. No, I mustn't have that! BUT I WILL THANK MY REVIEWERS!

**SHADOWSTRIKE:** I'm glad you enjoy the story…hopefully this chapter too. Sora finally saw Kairi in this chapter. I know I was trying to slow the story down from that scene but it finally made it in. I had a little mention of Riku in this chappie as well, but I'm unsure if I will have a Riku/Sora thing happening.

**No Wonder: **I hope to make it thicken even more in the next part. I hope you like it!

**classengurl: **Hey! I'm glad you read the 3rd chapter. I love faithful readers and as you see I granted your request of Sora going to school. Next chapter he will start and I hope you enjoy.

**FF-Rules: **AH! Another faithful reader/reviewer. I am glad you liked it and yes they aren't very angelic. Just by the way Nirra was acting you can tell she is a little bitch/seducer.

**ZidaneLover167: **Hahaha! Yes, he is wearing his KH2 outfit. But NOT for long rips off Sora' s clothing MUHAHHA! Wait! No…gives back clothing I will give him different clothing though. Glad you like the story.

**animesdbest: **I screamed when I heard you screamed. I feel my writing is liked screams again

**One Winged Tenshi: **AHHA! There is my wonderful sister. I was wondering when I read your inspiring review again. I'm glad you like it sis and I think I may add some Sora/Riku when he starts to get a little…nevermind! Revealing to much. huggles

**Legendarykid4: **thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Duelwielder: **Here was your new chapter. I hope you liked it!

Thank you very much guys! You make me want to write more and I am very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. My muse came back after two and half months and took my writer's block away. I hope it stays like that! Please review if you have time!

**

* * *

**

**Kairi999**: So, Sora…have you changed your mind about using my bed for things other than sleeping?

**Sora: **NO! You kinky Bitch!

**Kairi999: **Now Sora, how would you know that I am kinky unless you spent a wonderful night of steamy sex in that bed?

**Sora: **I FOUND YOUR HANDCUFFS!

**Kairi999: **Did you now?

**Sora: **Yes! AND YOUR LEATHER WHIP!

**Kairi999:** Ya, about that…well, I've only used it once shifts eyes

****Hey Sarah, I bought some whipped cream and strawberries…I thought it would be more romantic for Valentine's Day.

**Sora: **screams girlishly What are you doing here Riku?


	6. Lacia

**Disclaimer:** It's kind of obvious that I didn't come up with Kingdom Hearts. It is a _game_ and _this_ is a written story that I have put on This story is about the noble Sora who comes back to Destiny Islands to see Kairi (or stay with her…). Will she still love him and will he find himself falling for the Girls Next Door…

**Ch. 5 Lacia**

Sora walked towards the office of Destiny High. He needed to reregister in order to attend his classes. His mom had dropped him off a few minutes ago after he told her that he wanted to come back to school. He noticed that as he made his way through the halls people were looking at him either strangely or welcoming.

He was somewhat nervous…Sora hadn't remembered half the kids that he had seen walking to their lockers and classes. He wondered if they had magically multiplied in the few years he had been away. He opened the door to the large office and attendance area. And made his way to the secretary's desk.

"Just a moment please…" the woman behind the desk paused and pressed a button on the phone. "Hello, Destiny High School…let me connect you to the attendance line." She switched back to the line she was previously on and continued talking. "Hello, yes…I'm sorry, Mr. Mania is not in the office right now, can you please call his line in a little while? Thank you."

Sora put his hands in his pockets and waited patiently for the woman to notice him. He looked at her nameplate to find it was "Mrs. Allen." After a few minutes she set the receiver down and looked up at him.

"Yes, young man?" he scowled as she addressed him as such.

"I'm here to register," he said plainly.

She sighed heavily and pointed down a short hallway in the office area. "Second door on your right is Mrs. Chapman's room. She deals with attendance and new students." She waved him away and rolled her eyes. He left the older lady to her work and went the way she directed. He passed three doors on his way and stopped at the one that had, "Mrs. Chapman's office," printed in black across the door.

He rapped on the wood with his knuckles and heard a faint, "come in." he opened the door to a slightly cramped room. It barely held the desk, filing cabinet, and computer that had probably been forced into the room. The plump woman behind the desk smiled and greeted him. "Yes dear?"

"I'm here to register…the woman at the front desk said I should come here." Sora explained.

"Ah, yes. Come on in, don't be shy." Sora took five or six steps forward before he reached the desk. "Alright, I'm going to need your name, date of birth, name of your parents or guardians, your previous school, grade, and a copy of your most recent grade card to date."

Sora paled. His last grade card had been from freshman year, so would that make him only a sophomore? He didn't want to think about it. Being stuck two grades behind Kairi, Tidus, and the others would be really horrible. He decided to lie about it.

"Well, you see…umm. I used to go here and when I moved I took a bunch of my stuff with me. Well, a lot of it got toasted in a…fire! That happened when I was living with my friend." He bit his lip nervously hoping she would buy it. "Um, my name is Sora Harker!"

"Oh, your Alia Harker' s son?"

"Yes!" he said quickly.

"Alright…this will be somewhat easier then." She typed in his name and his parent's names on her weirdly shaped keyboard. "Alright what is your date of birth?"

"September 12, 1987," he answered.

"And did you say you previously took up schooling here?"

"Yes, I did."

"So we already have you on record…let me look for your old grade card so I know if I should put you in advanced or integrated classes." She searched through old file records on the computer for a few minutes before finally looking up at him strangely. "Yes, let's see. You were a very good student here. Honor roll, mostly A's, held in high regards with most teachers, and…missing…"

"Huh?" Sora said trying to sound dumbfounded.

"Our file says you came up missing a few years back. This was around the same time Kairi Tribal and Riku Valacour mysteriously disappeared I am guessing." Sora sat nervously in his seat waiting for her to try and pry into his business. "Well, I suppose it is good that they found you! Hopefully Mr. Valacour turns up soon." Sora nodded in agreement.

She looked up at Sora to see him playing with the loops of his jeans. "Oh yes, where were we?" She scanned the screen of her computer with her eyes momentarily before picking up where they left off. "You said your files were destroyed in a fire right? Well, according to this you would be a Senior. Since you had such outstanding grades when you previously attended Destiny High I am going to put you in the advanced classes."

He waited a few minutes before she printed something off and handed it to him. She then explained some of the classes to him. "Your Social Sciences class is starting right now, and it is basically a more difficult World History class. Your Calculus class starts in about an hour, and that is limited to only 11th and 12th grade students. Um," she scanned the list of classes with her finger until she stopped on Advanced P.E. "You will be sitting out during this class today until you bring in some suitable clothing. You start swimming next week in there and most boys prefer to where trunks because this is a mixed class. I think that is about it. Any questions?"

"No," he replied shortly.

"Good, off you go then." Sora straightened the strap of his bag and took the few steps back out the door. He looked down at his schedule and sighing made his way to room 203.

When Sora entered Social Sciences every head turned to look at him and he immediately felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He looked around at them nervously as he walked to the teacher's desk and saw them whispering amongst themselves. He couldn't decipher what they were saying but he caught bits of their conversations.

"Who the hell…?"

"New kid…" he heard a blonde say.

"Looks familiar for some reason…"

"Cute…very cute."

"Whatever…what a loser." Hollered some punk in the back.

"Shut up! A new student!" Sora looked down at the floor as they chattered amongst themselves. When he reached the teacher's desk he waited patiently until the older gentleman would turn to address him. His thinning gray hair seemed to have fallen out a lot over a short period of time and the man was currently absorbed in grading some papers.

"Yes?" he asked without looking up.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I was registering in the office." He turned his head up to look now.

"Oh yes…I hope you enjoy this class. Now what is your name?"

"Sora Harker," he replied.

"I'm Mr. Fayshu and I teach Social Sciences. I guess you can have a seat…" he paused looking at a seating chart. "Behind Vane, he is sitting right there." He gestured to a boy who wore a bright purple shirt. Sora nodded and took his place behind him as Mr. Fayshu got up to address the class.

"So, everyone…we have a new student with us," he gestured to Sora as he talked. "His name is Sora and I hope you make him feel welcome. Now!" he said abruptly, " I want you to take out your 7-3 packets that I handed out yesterday. Pass them forward while I hand out the next section." He grabbed a stack of papers off of table near the chalkboard and turned back around to start handing out the homework. "Oh, and Sora?" Sora looked up at him. "You won't be taking the chapter 7 test. So don't even try to study.' Sora nodded and pulled out a pencil.

Mr. Fayshu told him to try to follow along anyway…he tried, but without writing any of the information down his mind began to wander. He began to fiddle with his pencil, twirling it between his fingers and looking at the students around him. Some of them writing down the notes given and color coding them, while others sat in daze chewing their gum. Sora went back to twirling his pencil when he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class.

Everyone packed up and he grabbed his book-bag leaving out the door. He looked down at the schedule clamped in his hand and read 'Calculus' as his next class. He looked down at it wondering where on earth he was to head.

"Hey," he said, stopping a boy in front of him. " Do you know where the Calculus room is at?" The boy rolled his eyes and gestured down the hall and then pointed to the right. "Thanks," Sora whispered belatedly as the boy walked away.

Everything that day seemed to be going pretty well, even though lunch started out pretty bad when he was seated alone. That's when he spotted the shock of scarlet hair leaving the Salad Bar line. He saw the red curls; bounce about before finally settling at a table mixed with many girls and boys. He decided he should make his move, after all he had come to fulfill Kairi' s wishes. He stood up and made his way over to her table.

When he arrived he stood behind her for a few moments while her comrades looked at him strangely. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly to get her attention and she turned around to see who had touched her. She looked at him for only a few seconds before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you would come," she shrieked excitedly. He hugged her small frame to his body as she continued to talk. "I thought you wouldn't have liked the idea of returning to school." She dropped one arm from his neck and slid the other one to the middle of his back, while she turned around to address her friends. "Sorry guys, this is my best friend in the whole world. Sora Harker!" she uttered happily.

"Hey, what's up?" one of them said as the others greeted him with an easy "hello".

"And Sora," she said looking up at him. "These are my friends, and I'll let them introduce themselves because I can't remember their names half of the time.

"Haha! Funny, Kai," she smiled wickedly at the boy speaking and Sora turned his attention to him. He had dark blue hair that was about an inch long and stood on end with a large amount of gel. His eyes were an enigmatic blue with a dark make-up around them, and his complexion was extremely fair. He was wearing black attire with chains and bangles hanging from every which way. Sora could only describe him in two words… unnaturally depressing. But then he smiled at Sora and extended his hand to greet him. Sora grabbed it and shook it uneasily.

"Nice to meet you Sora," he said with a nod of his head. "You and Kairi must go way back. She talks about you a lot." Sora smiled as the feeling of his cheeks turning red overtook. "It is a shame that I had to wait so long to meet her famous childhood friend."

Sora frowned at his last statement. He had never thought of himself as just Kairi' s friend. He had always had a small sort of crush on the girl when they had been little but it had never left his wild spirit…only gotten stronger with time. The boy who had shook his hand interrupted his thoughts.

"By the way, my name is Taiyou. These imbeciles just call my Tai for short though. I'll introduce you to the others since Kairi is to lazy." She playfully slapped his arm as he flopped on to the top of the table and turned to guy that had been sitting next to him. "This is Parkis," who to Sora looked like a jock. "He was somewhat muscular and his suspicions were confirmed when he looked at the girl next to him. She had short, choppy hair and was wearing a letter jacket with the name 'Parkis' across the front. "Terran here is dating Parkis…and," he gestured to the girl next to her. "Anlana is the most scientifically challenged person you will ever meet."

"Oh Shut Up Tai!" She had a sharp little tongue and an icy gaze. "Atleast I don't snort crack when I find life unbearable."

"Hey, hey, hey… that's hitting below the belt my dear. And I must say that I haven't done that in quite awhile…like eight hours." He smiled brightly as Anlana shook her head in contempt. Sora couldn't help the one that spread on his lips. He loved the playful attitudes that they shared in the group. He hoped he could find a way into their silly antics but he didn't plan on staying on the island to long. '_How long had Leon said he could stay?'_ he wondered. He couldn't remember exactly but knew it would have to be soon. '_…a few weeks wasn't it?' _He shruggedand was called back into the conversation by Parkis who asked him a question.

"So where did you move back from?" Sora shrugged and shook his head.

"Everywhere…" he said lightly.

"Wait, wait, wait… back up a second," Taiyou said. "You moved from everywhere?"

"No," Sora interjected. "I don't really live anywhere. I travel a lot…for…my obligation."

"What is this…obligation," Terran asked casually.

"I'm…" Sora looked away from her and bit his lip. "I'm really not at liberty to say." Kairi grabbed his arm and looked around the group.

"Sora is a humble little martyr…well, if that is what you call such a pure and modest boy. He could never tell the nature of his little adventures." She flickered a smile that told everyone that she knew something they didn't. Anlana, Parkis, and Terran looked as if to be wondering what these adventures could be, but Taiyou scowled. He flicked a thin, silver chain out of his pocket and began to spin it in an act to occupy his hands.

He sat down to eat the small amount of food he had and Kairi took her seat beside him. Sora could feel a piercing gaze on him the entire time he ate but he kept his eyes averted from the other people around him. Listening to their idle prattle about meaningless things. Well, meaningless to Sora anyway…He didn't want to be here. Kairi' s new friends seemed nice enough but he felt uncomfortable in their presence.

It wasn't the same without Riku sitting beside him. Goading him into some little competition to win Kairi' s affection or make him look like an idiot. Selphie would usually be sitting by Kairi talking about some little romantic thing she would like to do someday. Wakka would be proudly showing off his muscular build…and Tidus would be trying to persuade anyone that would listen that he could never be beaten at a game of war. He smiled to himself thinking of the little group that had once sat in the far corner of the room, waiting for the day to end so they could head out to the little island.

He looked over at Kairi, watching her laugh at something and flicking her hair behind her shoulders. He smiled as she playfully hit Taiyou in the arm as if he had made a joke about her.

The bell rang, shaking Sora from his gaze. He shook his head and grabbed his tray ready to depart. Kairi grabbed him though. "Not so fast slick! Don't I get a hug?" He smiled down at her innocent little pout that had formed on her face.

"Of course you do…" Sora quickly replaced his tray on the table and rapped his arms around the beautiful girl in front of him whose pout had turned into a look of contentment. He placed a quick kiss on her temple and dropped his hands back to his sides before picking up his tray and walking to the trash bin. He missed when Taiyou slipped his hand into Kairi' s and they departed from the room.

Sora walked to his next class somewhat elated that Kairi' s friends seemed to like him and she had even asked him for a hug. He sat down in a chair at the back of the room and tried to listen to the teacher that came in moments later and began to talk about some guy who saved the blah, blah, blah… He really didn't care. What he cared about was winning over Kairi. And as much as he hated to admit it, it would be made much easier now that Riku wasn't here to interfere. As much as he missed Riku…and as much as he felt guilty over his disappearance, he couldn't help but feel content that Kairi would soon be his.

The classes ended for the day and he had to shake his head to clear it when the last bell rang. He had spent the remainder of the day daydreaming about Kairi, and wondering if he would ever see Riku again. He picked up his bag and headed out the door and into the hall where he saw something that made his stomach drop. A few feet away from him was Kairi…rapped in the arms of Taiyou, who was devouring her mouth. Not that she seemed to be objecting. Kairi' s arms were around his neck and she was pushing into him with the same amount of force.

He bit the inside of his lip so hard that he could taste copper in his mouth…blood. As soon as he tasted the fluid in his mouth it brought him back to the present and he was able to move. He couldn't bear to look at Kairi any longer and before he knew it he had turned tail and fled.

Running where? He didn't know…he just needed to get out of there and fast. Sora was in a very foul mood indeed. Of course, he knew that he had never felt this feeling before, but that didn't change to fact that he was very upset.

His insides felt like they had shriveled and he felt very sick…and cold. Somewhere around where his heart should be, ached painfully against his chest. He had felt tears well up in his eyes.

He didn't know or care where he had ran, but he did. He still wouldn't let the tears fall, however, and ran all the way to the beach next to his home. He collapsed in the sand and put his hands out in front of him to break his fall. He wept then.

His body shook uncontrollably as the sand in front of him grew increasingly wet. If someone were to walk by at that moment it would have probably been the most pitiable thing for him or her to experience.

After a long while Sora finally stopped crying but he only felt a small amount of relief. He was sniffling and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He looked out in front of him and saw the waves of the ocean rolling slowly in and out of the sea. He thought then how wonderful it would be to jump into its depths and be washed under the tide to slowly drown.

He gradually got up from the spot in the sand and dusted off his jeans. Not that it mattered because he was planning on killing himself in a few minutes. He sluggishly walked towards the shore and looked out at the mass blue. He hated it. It looked so sanguine and calm…and it shouldn't!

Why should it look so tranquil when he was so miserable? His heart still had the painful ache and his stomach felt like it was twisted into many knots. Twisted…

Everything was twisted. He had come back the islands to be with Kairi, and what happens? SHE' S MAKING OUT WITH A GUY AT HER LOCKER! He had looked out at the ocean and hated it, and he had always loved the sea. He had run away… He had never run away from any of his problems.

When he had learned that he was the keyblade master he had accepted the knowledge easily. When Princess Jasmine got kidnapped, he told Aladdin that he would help him get her back. When he found that Riku had turned to the darkside he tried to make him realize that he was doing the wrong thing. When Riku had taken the keyblade as his own he had almost given up, but Beast had helped him see that he must fight to get it back. Then he faced Ansem in the battle that left him without his friends…was he truly alone in this world?

"Hello there," someone said from beside him. He looked to his left a little startled and saw a young woman standing adjacent to him. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist and it had slight, but prominent curls through it. She had green crystalline eyes and her skin was tanned as if she had been lying in the sun for a fair few hours. Her long eyelashes brought her eyes out even more with the rare green coloring. Her lips were full and a dark red that was highly lascivious.

"Don't talk much?" she asked him when he didn't greet her back.

"Sorry," he said truthfully, "I was thinking."

"Hmm…I come here to do that a lot." She looked at him for a few moments before speaking again. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Did you just move in?"

"No…I've just been away." He said shortly. She studied his sad features for awhile and Sora felt nervous under her gaze.

"You seem to have your mind elsewhere." She said observantly.

"Well, I do in fact," he tried to say without his breath catching in his throat.

"Ah, girl trouble." Sora just stared out at the sea for a few seconds before he heard her euphonic voice again. "So, who is she?

"I never said I was having girl trouble," he told her.

"You never said you weren't either," Sora looked at her in a "how would you know if I have a girl trouble anyway," sort of expression. "Trust me…I am a girl myself, and I know by now how cruel and unusual we can be."

Sora stared at her for a few moments before he felt a painful twist in his stomach. It was her words that did it to him. Her saying that girls can be cruel and unusual. Kairi had been both…Doing something so vile in front of everyone was the cruelty and kissing _that _boy was unusual. Taiyou looked so awkward that Sora couldn't even understand why she did it. The guy had BLUE HAIR FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Sora let his eyes avert to the ground as he thought that Kairi had no feelings for him. The blonde next to him spoke again awakening him from his thoughts.

"Don't be to hard on yourself…" she said pausing for a response from him.

"It's Sora," he said quietly.

"Oh. Well, don't be to hard on yourself Sora." She put a hand on his shoulder momentarily to support him before speaking again. "I still, however, want to know who she is."

Sora hesitated for a few seconds before replying, "Kairi Tribal…" He mentally sunk to his knees and started sobbing again.

"Kairi?" she asked stunned. "She's dating Tai isn't she?" She wondered aloud.

"Well if he is the guy with blue hair that was sucking on her face after school, then yeah…unless that was his twin."

"Oh, that would be him…" she said sympathetically. "They have been dating for about a year I was told." Sora' s eyebrows knitted and his face fell even further than he thought possible. It wasn't likely that the two would be breaking up if they had been going out for so long. The girl next to him must have noticed his expression because she sighed sadly and put her arm around him. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's okay…better now than later I suppose." She pulled back as if she just realized that she had her arm around him. She reached into her purse that Sora just now noticed was in her left hand. She pulled out a metal case, and opening it grabbed a cigarette. She lit it with her small red lighter and took a small puff.

"Um, sorry but I never caught your name." Sora told her.

"Lacia Kimble," she said without thought. Sora nodded. It was a rather nice name for a girl that seemed quite nice herself. He smiled to himself because he just realized how great a listener she had been. Grant you, he hadn't said very much but she was very understanding.

"Want one?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said taking the cigarette she was holding out to him. "Thanks," he mumbled as he slipped the end past his lips. Lacia took her own from her mouth and lit the end of Sora' s. He smiled as she leaned forward to take another hit.

"So Sora," she said blowing out smoke. "Let's say we ditch this moping and go for a walk." Sora nodded, inhaling the smoke, which made him cough and splutter seconds later. She laughed momentarily before chiding him. "Don't inhale so much next time."

"Alright," he nodded. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt for a few steps and then he ended up beside her as they headed off down the beach.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! I should have had this out months ago. I've had it written I just sort of forgot to post it until I checked my account and saw all the people who reviewed...WHO I REALLY NEED TO THANK! Here goes:

**Moon-fan-101-** I'm sorry I hadn't checked my account sooner. I would have updated! I'm sorry!

**armageddonangel-**I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long. I think I have short term memory because I completly forgot to post my story and that was months ago. And about the heartless thing...you'll just have to wait and see!

**palamidas-**Aww! THank you sweetie! I'm glad you like it!

**RedHotPhoenix-**Wow! I've got alot to answer for you...First, I am so glad you like it! Second, Yes, Sora is supposed to be really sexy...especially in tight clothes. THird, I really love the Kairi/Sora shipping but I must admit I love reading Riku/Sora stories. Fourth, YES! I am ALWAYS high on sugar! laughs and grabs bag of sugar in the cupboard Hehehe...

**thesrazrbladekisses-**YAY! I updated it for you...

**Acreum-**I hoped you liked it! I should have had it out much sooner though.

**angel-of-heart-**I hoped you liked it...their will be more little twists

**Sora: **Riku, quit it!

**Riku:** What!

**Sora: **You know what! glares

**Riku:** This? pinches Sora's butt

**Sora: K**nock it off!

**Riku:** Knock what off?

**Kairi999: **Oh, will you two quit acting like children?

**Sora:**I will, if he does!

**Riku: **Oh, you LIKE it...admit it!

**Sora: **NO I DIDN'T!

**Riku:** Oh, so you need reminding? pinches his butt again

**Sora: **QUIT IT!

**Riku:** That's not what you said last night...

**Sora:**How would you know what I said last night...I was in my own bedroom!

**Kairi999: **Now Sora...don't lie...I never gave you your own room. I would much rather see you scrunched in to my bed cuddling with Riku.

**Sora:**I did NO such thing!

**Riku: **Yeah, keep telling yourself that...

**Sora: **I will!

**Riku: **well, good!

**Sora:** good!

**Riku:** Okay!

**Sora: **Fine


End file.
